sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SgtYael
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User blog:SgtYael/Do you remember an old friend?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Saren the Dark Lynx My Advice My advice for you is: Let It Goat. ''About the Roleplay: I am NOT trying to sound naggy or rude, but I need you to read this. Roleplays work by an action that you make, followed by a result. It is not your own story to add your twists and turns. I see that you are reading Lavo's part. By that, you can see that Lavo makes a choice, and it is followed by the result of that choice. However, you're basically taking my turns and adding it in your favor. This is what I mean by roleplay. Let's say your character is A, and you wanted to get A to a certain destination. Example 1: (you) - A walks to a destination (result) - A runs into B (you) - A says hello and asks where to go. (result) - B greets A as well, and tells A to turn left. (you) - A thanks B and continues en route. However, with your way of roleplaying, you're taking jobs of characters that you shouldn't have control over, and basically knowing where to go immediately with no reason other than metabreaking. I will now repeat the AB example and show you what I mean by your responses. Example 2: (you) - A gets to the destination and meets B, and B greets A. (result) - .....B isn't even supposed to be there.... As you can see, I have no clue what to do in that situation, because you took control of aspects that you shouldn't have control over. The problem is what is leading to the Kendra confusion with a police roadblock (there are no roadblocks), having cops seeming mean by ''glaring at people (cops are alert, not stalking), the librarian pointing to newsletters (they don't have any in the library), and Speed man suddenly having the urge to immediately go to the hotel to hear Lavo's growl when he was just about to read these newspapers (no comment). These dilemmas make me unable to respond, not out of ignorance, but out of confusion. In short, please stick with your characters, and let me do the responses. You can always refer to the first roleplay, or Cullen's/Saren's parts in order to understand how to roleplay like example 1. Don't worry... you can meet up with Lavo... just not the way you're doing it. talk to me about it on my talk page if you need more understanding.DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 03:50, February 8, 2017 (UTC)DeathstroketheHedgehog Thank you for helping me out UwU Just an old member coming back from the grave (talk) 15:29, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I was going to get started on editing but I just ran into your new message. I know you were fine with the first two paragraphs, I was just stating a little warning. About Kendra, however, that's where problems persist. now you've changed two of your meanings. When I criticized Kendra's motive of travelling to Lavos and Mars, it was because of the fact that not only was it sudden and random, but because of her hearing feats from earlier. You didn't question her barely hearing the gunshots from a few miles away, nor did you question her about not hearing the conversation between Speed Man and the cops. However, when you were on a completely different building, further blocked by walls and closed doors, you said that Kendra heard murmuring. Even if I said all of that was okay, Lavo and Mars could be talking about anything, but she came because of "murmuring", which let's be honest, we all hear murmuring from strangers, but don't decide to check it out. However, now you're saying this was her fourth wall ability, when I checked the revision history and see it clearly wasn't. I can provide a picture with proof if needed. According to the rules... You have to edit the roleplay at least twice a day. Failing to do so without giving an excusable reason why will result in penalty strikes. You haven't broken the rule yet, since it wasn't 24 hours yet, but people are waiting for chapter 4 to start. If you're going to be inactive, please state why. Um dude? It's been officially 24 hours and you have failed to respond to the roleplay at least twice. I don't think that "being at your friend's house" is a good excuse anymore, so what's up? The rules state that I have to warn you before this, then I'll start giving you strikes. hey buddy.. you didn't die, did you? You're now roleplaying against another person for once, this isn't really the best time to go afk without a warning. Cullen warned me that she wouldn't be available on Sunday, so I understood. But I got no message from you... again.. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 15:31, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Messages from User: Joshua the Hedgehog (Sorry for the late reply, had a busy weekend ^^') Two words; F*ck. Yes. If you has a Skype, or... we make a page, orrr something, then lemme know when we shall begin our first roleplay in... forever o3o Hmm... Like I said above, we could do it on Skype, or make a Page on here, SFCW (or otherwise anywhere on Wikia), or any other method that may or may not be available. o3o About the roleplay You've been inactive a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Like, I-should've-kicked-you-out-two-days-ago-according-to-the-rules-you-agreed-to a lot. So... is there a reason? I'm guessing you aren't enjoying the roleplay? Talk to me. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 12:01, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Notice I am quoting things from the roleplay page. In the description for the signup category was "By signing up, you have read and understood the rules." Rule 7 states that: "If you are unable to often respond at least twice a day, do not consider joining this roleplay....if a vast majority is following this rule, I ''will leave you behind, unless an excusable absence is made. Strikes: 1 after a warning, following 12 hour periods" According to this rule, which you have read and understood, you know that I should have kicked you out over several occasions, but I have been too generous. If it truly seems that you aren't enjoying the roleplay, you can always hop out with no negative reputation, according to rule 8: "If you can't enjoy this roleplay.... Please tell me that you are leaving, I will not be mad at you because of it." I have a feeling you aren't enjoying it because you have no point in the roleplay. Allow me to tell you now so you don't make the mistake in the future. The problem as to why you didn't get a spot in the roleplay plot was mainly due to the fact that you never "sat down". It seems your character never took their own path in the story, and instead attempted to chase other parts of the plot, resulting in unwanted results. If one were to summarize your characters, it would be extremely difficult to do, since they have never taken their own roles. Due to the point of the roleplay, it is almost, if not, already too late to join in the plot as we are reaching the climax.... and I really don't want to abandon you like I had to do to someone else in the end of the Satan Claws roleplay... specifically Jailrush, if you want to look into it. I take it into my fault for not warning you sooner, but nonetheless, I am sorry to inform you that due to having expendable characters and the lack of responses to the roleplay on numerous days and occasions... no... not yet. I want to hear you out, if you have any last thing to say. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary'']] 13:49, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Got your memo. Your absence will be excused and I'll slow down the rpers.